


Nie pozwolę

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Tomlinshaw [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Tomlinshaw! Lou jest chłopakiem jakiegoś znajomego Nicka, którego Nick nie lubi. Widzi, jak tamten psychicznie się znęca nad Lou, np. na obiedzie każe mu jeść sałatkę zamiast czegoś normalnego itp. W końcu pewnego wieczora Lou przychodzi zapłakany do Nicka, ma wybity ząb, podbite oko i ogólnie jest w siniakach i mu mówi, że tamten chciał go zgwałcić ale uciekł i Nick jako że jest zakochany w Lou oczywiście mu pomaga. Typek za kratami i szczęśliwe zakończenie z kocykiem i kominkiem ;D FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie pozwolę

Błękitne oczy, w których można utonąć. Miękkie, brązowe włosy odstające, każdy w inną stronę. Wąskie różowe usta i wysokie kości policzkowe.  
Znowu mi się przyśnił. Po raz kolejny ten sam sen. Ile jeszcze będzie mnie on prześladował. Dobrze wiedziałem, że nigdy nie będzie mój. Był w związku. Jednak odkąd James po raz pierwszy przyprowadził do nas Louisa, nie potrafię o nim zapomnieć. Jego błękitne tęczówki prześladowały mnie na każdym kroku.  
Nie raz zastanawiałem się co Lou w nim widzi. Czemu od niego nie odejdzie. Nie przepadałem za Jamesem. Od zawsze był dupkiem, nie potrafiłem patrzeć jak traktuje Louisa. Nie zasługiwał na niego. Niestety należał do naszej paczki, wiec musiałem znosić jego towarzystwo.  
Na początku ich związek był jak każdy inny. Widziałem jak oczy Lou błyszczały, kiedy przebywał w towarzystwie Jamesa, jednak z czasem ten blask zaczął blaknąć, aż całkowicie zniknął. Chłopak coraz rzadziej się uśmiechał, wyglądał na zmęczonego. Dużo schudł, pod oczami miał sińce, a jego opalona skóra robiła się szara. Wiedziałem, że coś się pomiędzy nimi psuło, że za zamkniętymi drzwiami działo się coś złego.  
Próbowałem porozmawiać z Louisem, podpytać się co się dzieje, ale chłopak odsuwał się ode mnie, miałem wrażenie, że za mną nie przepada. Nie wiem czemu, nigdy mu nic nie zrobiłem.  
\- Nick – z rozmyślania wyrwał mnie głos przyjaciela – Już czas – upomniał mnie.  
Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że piosenka się skończyła i teraz jest mój czas na poprowadzenie audycji.  
*****  
\- Pamiętasz, że się dzisiaj spotykamy? – Harry szturchnął mnie ramieniem. Oderwałem wzrok od kubka kawy, który trzymałem w dłoniach i spojrzałem na chłopaka.  
\- Tak – westchnąłem, nie miałem ochoty. Wiedziałem, że oni tam będą.  
\- Nick co jest? – jego brwi się zmarszczyły.  
\- Nic, a co ma być? – wzruszyłem ramionami.  
\- Znowu Lou? – westchnął.  
Pokiwałem zrezygnowany głową. Nie miałem co kłamać. Loczek dobrze wiedział o moich uczuciach do drobnego szatyna.  
\- Naprawdę się o niego martwię. Widzę co się z nim dzieje, boje się, że James go krzywdzi.  
\- Nick – westchnął – Porozmawiaj z nim.  
\- Nie mogę, nie mam kiedy. Unika mnie – wytłumaczyłem.  
\- W takim razie może powinieneś zapomnieć o nim – zaproponował.  
\- Gdyby to było takie proste – westchnąłem.  
*****  
Siedział naprzeciwko mnie, jego spojrzenie było wbite w blat stołu. Wszyscy brali udział w dyskusji tylko nie Lou. Siedział cicho jakby w ogóle niezainteresowany tym co się dookoła dzieje. Ramię Jamesa obejmowało go ciasno, przyciskając do swojego boku.  
Przy stoliku pojawiła się kelnerka, aby przyjąć nasze zamówienia. Kiedy przyszła kolej Louisa, chłopak miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedził go James.  
\- Lou zje sałatkę, powinien się odchudzać. Prawda skarbie?  
\- Tak – odpowiedział cicho, kiwając głową i z powrotem wpatrując się w blat.  
Miałem ochotę prychnąć i coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymałem. Louis ma schudnąć, ciekawe z czego. Do reszty zwariował. Przecież szatyn znikał w oczach.  
\- Idę jeszcze zamówić piwo, chce ktoś? – zaproponowałem wstając od stolika.  
\- Jasne – wszyscy potwierdzili, po za Louisem.  
\- Louis? – spojrzałem na chłopaka.  
\- On nie może pić – ponownie odezwał się James.  
Czy Louis nie mógł podejmować decyzji za siebie? Przecież był dorosły i umiał o siebie zadbać.  
Naprawdę miałem ochotę coś powiedzieć, resztkami siły się powstrzymywałem. Jednak jeśli James nie przestanie, to w końcu nie wytrzymam.  
Stanąłem przy barze, czekając, aż ktoś do mnie podejdzie.  
\- Nick – obok mnie pojawił się Harry – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak, tylko…  
\- Louis?  
\- Tak – westchnąłem – Czy ty widziałeś jak James go traktuje? Naprawdę w pewnym momencie nie wytrzymam i powiem, bądź zrobię coś głupiego.  
\- Spokojnie – położył mi dłoń na ramieniu – Wiem, że ci na nim zależy, ale nic nie możesz zrobić. Louis chodzi z James i jeśli sam nie poprosi cię o pomoc, to ty nie powinieneś się do nich wtrącać.  
\- Niestety wiem – westchnąłem.  
*****  
\- Tak, dobrze, jutro się tym zajmę – odpowiedziałem do telefonu, który trzymałem przy uchu – Tak, do widzenia.  
Rozłączyłem się z moim szefem i schowałem telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Wróciłem do środka baru, jednak zamiast skierować się do stolika, który zajmowaliśmy, najpierw postanowiłem odwiedzić łazienkę.  
Wszedłem do środka, a do moich uszu doszło ciche chlipanie. W pierwszej chwili chciałem wyjść, ale coś mi mówiło, że powinienem zostać. Zapukałem do kabiny zza której dochodziły odgłosy.  
\- Za-zajęte – dobrze znałem ten głos.  
\- Louis?  
Jedyny odgłos jaki dochodził zza drzwi to cichy płacz.  
\- Louis, co się dzieje? Wszystko dobrze? – spytałem zmartwiony.  
On jednak dalej się nie odezwał. Po chwili usłyszałem zgrzyt odblokowanego zamka i z kabiny wyszedł szatyn. Miał podpuchnięte, zaczerwienione oczy i czerwony nos. Posłał mi smutne spojrzenie i podszedł do umywalki. Odkręcił wodę, przemywając swoją twarz.  
\- Louis – podszedłem do niego, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu – Powiedz mi co się dzieje – poprosiłem.  
\- Nic się nie dzieje, wszystko dobrze – odpowiedział cicho, nawet na mnie nie patrząc.  
\- Louis nie kłam, proszę cię – odwróciłem go w swoją stronę.  
\- Nick – westchnął – Po prostu to zostaw, dobrze?  
\- Ale…  
\- Proszę – jego wzrok był błagalny.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedziałem zrezygnowany – Ale jeśli byś zmienił zdanie – wyciągnąłem z kieszeni mój notes i długopis, który zawsze miałem przy sobie i zacząłem na nim pisać - Jeśli by się coś działo i chciałbyś z kimś porozmawiać lub cokolwiek, tu masz mój numer i adres – podałem mu kartkę – Przychodź lub dzwoń o każdej porze.  
\- Dziękuję – mruknął i wyszedł z łazienki.  
*****  
Siedziałem w salonie, rozwalony na kanapie. W mojej dłoni spoczywał pilot, którym przełączałem kanały, w poszukiwaniu czegoś sensownego do obejrzenia.  
Od mojej rozmowy z Louisem minął tydzień. Nie wiedziałem go od tego czasu, przez co zaczynałem się martwić. Kilka razy spotkaliśmy się z naszą paczką, ale James przychodził sam. Twierdził, że Lou jest chory, ale nie miałem pewności, że mówi prawdę.  
Usłyszałem donośne pukanie w drzwi. Niechętnie podniosłem się z kanapy i ruszyłem sprawdzić kto postanowił mnie odwiedzić. Nie spodziewałem się widoku, który zastałem. Przed drzwiami stał Louis, wyglądał potwornie. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy, jednak nie to mnie zdziwiło. Po lewym okiem miał wielką śliwę, na policzkach zadrapania. Z pękniętej wargi sączyła się krew. Jego koszulka była poszarpana, a na rękach podobnie jak na twarzy mogłem dostrzec siniaki i zadrapania.  
\- Louis?  
Chłopak głośno zaszlochał pochodząc i się we mnie wtulając. Od razu objąłem jego drżące, drobne ciało. Zaprowadziłem nas do salonu, gdzie posadziłem szatyna. Siedzieliśmy tak do momentu, aż Louis się nie uspokoił. Wtedy poszedłem po apteczkę, aby opatrzyć jego rany i zacząłem go wypytywać. Tak jak podejrzewałem to wszystko zrobił James, według Louis trwało to już od dłuższego czasu, jednak nigdy nie był, aż tak agresywny.  
\- James znalazł kartkę, którą dałeś mi w barze. Wściekł się. Po raz pierwszy był tak agresywny, on…on – jego głos zaczął drżeć – On chciał mnie zgwałcić – z jego oczu ponownie popłynęły łzy – Chwyciłem lampę, która stała obok i z całej siły go uderzyłem. On stracił przytomność, a ja uciekłem. Nie wiedziałem gdzie mam iść, więc przyszedłem do ciebie – pociągnął nosem.  
\- Bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś – podałem mu paczkę chusteczek – Lou, wiesz, że powinieneś zgłosić to na policji?  
\- Co? – jego oczy przypominały spodki i kryło się w nich przerażenie – N-nie, nie ma mowy. Jeśli James się dowie, będzie wściekły, jeszcze bardziej niż teraz. On mnie zabije.  
\- Nie, nie zrobi tego, bo nie pozwolę ci do niego wrócić – wyjaśniłem.  
\- A-ale ja nie mam gdzie iść.  
\- Zostaniesz u mnie – zadecydowałem.  
\- C-co? – jego oczy ponownie zrobiły się większe.  
\- Lou, nie masz gdzie się podziać, a nie możesz wrócić do James. Mam wolny pokój, możesz go zająć – wytłumaczyłem – Co ty na to?  
\- J-ja nie wiem – widziałem, że czuje się zagubiony.  
\- Kochasz go? – zapytałem.  
\- N-nie wiem. Kiedyś na pewno, ale teraz? Ch-chyba nie – pokręcił głową.  
\- Lou, w takim razie musisz to zrobić. Musisz iść z tym na policję.  
\- Nie chcę – wymamrotał.  
\- Jeśli się boisz pójdę z tobą – zaproponowałem – Ale musisz to zrobić.  
Widziałem jak się zastanawia i walczy ze sobą, jednak ostatecznie pokiwał głową zgadzając się. W ciągu godziny znaleźliśmy się na komisariacie, gdzie Louis złożył zeznania obciążające Jamesa.  
*****  
Nareszcie udało mi się rozpalić ogień w kominku. Zadowolony odłożyłem zapałki na bok i usiadłem na kanapie, przykrywając się kocem. Za oknem panowała burza śnieżna, a ja siedziałem w przytulnym salonie z wesoło trzaskającym ogniem w kominku.  
\- Proszę skarbie – usłyszałem tak dobrze znany mi głos.  
I miałem oczywiście osobę, którą kochałem z całego serca i która kochała mnie. Czego chcieć więcej.  
Louis podał mi kubek z gorącą czekoladą, po czym usiadł obok mnie wsuwając się pod koc i przytulając do mojego boku.  
Minął ponad rok, odkąd Louis przyszedł do mnie po tym co zrobił mu James. W międzyczasie jego były chłopak trafił na kilka lat do więzienia i miał zakaz zbliżania się do Lou. Szatyn zamieszkał ze mną, dzięki czemu nasza relacja zaczęła się rozwijać w coraz lepszym kierunku. Nie chciałem naciskać na niego, więc zaczęliśmy od przyjaźni. Jednak, kiedy z chłopakiem było już lepiej, odważyłem się wyznać mu swoje uczucia. Nie ukrywam, że zdziwiłem się, kiedy powiedział mi, że to odwzajemnia. Niemniej bardzo mnie to ucieszyło. Nareszcie nie musiałem już tylko śnić o nim. Miałem go w rzeczywistości.  
\- Lou – spojrzałem na niego, on lekko odchylił głowę, aby również móc mnie zobaczyć.  
\- Hmm…  
\- Kocham cię – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem.  
\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział.  
Pochyliłem się łącząc nasze usta w słodkim pocałunku.


End file.
